


Fade out to fade in

by TwurtleEggy



Category: MO: Astray
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwurtleEggy/pseuds/TwurtleEggy
Summary: A conversation and a decision, both at a time undecided.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

She looks at it as it floats inches off the water, glowing gold with sheer power. Where from, she doesn't know; she does, however, know that it is most certainly glaring at her. "Seriously? I come all this way, collect all your memories, and you just want to _give up?_ Fade away?"

"...How are you doing this?"

"Rage, I assume." It's glare intensifies. "Now answer the question."

She looks away from it. "Mo... I shouldn't exist."

"That's not an answer." It floats over, hovering right before her. "Answer the question, Elara."

She glares, turns to it, and tries to force herself into its mind, tries to control it like she has before.

Instead, she feels her body stand alert. The whole world seems farther away, and she realizes that she's not controlling it, it's controlling her. She tries her hardest to break free from its control, but it's no use. It floats down to the ground, and forces her to slide over to it before releasing control of her. "Answer the question." She makes to run away, but it just grabs hold of her mind and forces her to come back to in front of it. "Do not waste my time, Elara."

"Wh-what do you want from me?"

"An answer!" Its roar makes her ears ring and her vision blur. Once she's returned to focus, it's to find that it's only drawn closer to her. It radiates power, and she can't move. "I want an answer, Elara. And you're going to give it to me."

She glares at it, though her eyes are still partially trying to figure out what's going on. "And-and what makes you so sure of that?"

"Because there's no point in you not giving me an answer." It's right, and it terrifies her.

"I-I want to leave. I want to go in peace. I'm so tired of this, tired of all the pain. There's nothing left for me-I just want it to end."

"There is something out there for you! For both of us! We just need to work together to reach it!"

"And _what,_ exactly, is 'out there for me'?"

"A life! Elara, don't you realize? Don't you realize what's happened, what-what I've become?" She looks at it in confusion. "Look at us, Elara, and tell me how we're both still alive. How I could have possibly stopped you from fading away."

She blinks, thinks for a moment, and thinks for a moment longer. "I... I don't know. Willpower?"

"Partially." It's expression grows ecstatic. "Elara. Watch this." The golden glow twists and swirls, and suddenly _something_ happens. A gas forms around it, and the gas swirls in a cloud a couple inches from its body. "Elara, I just created something from nothing."

She squints at it, then her eyes widen. "What-what's your plan? Tell me."

"Elara, I think we can change this. Change what's happened, change it for the better!"

"And how, exactly, do you propose that we do this?"

It rises into the air, and the glow brightens once more. She watches in awe as dark shapes rush down to them, metal fusing back together. It takes Mo less than half a minute to bring the entirety of the repaired Final Termination Weapon down to them. Once it's been brought down, the top opens, the glass shielding waiting to be reformed. "Get in."

"Wh-are you crazy? Why would you-what in the world-how are you doing this?"

"No time for questions!" It suddenly picks her up despite her protests, and drops her into the cockpit of the Weapon. The glass collects around her, and she shudders. "Are you ready?"

"What are we even doing!"

"Just focus on one of your memories-preferably a happy and safe one-and get ready! I'll take everything else from there!"

She grumbles and shakes herself, but does as it instructs her to-not really much of a point not to. What to focus on, though... might as well go with something simple; she remembers waking up on her first day of working at W.B. Labs, and focuses. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Then let's go!" The Final Termination Weapon suddenly lurches into power, despite Elara not doing anything to prompt it into such a state. Mo shoots up towards the sky, and the Weapon follows close behind, Elara bracing herself for whatever was about to happen next.

Mo's golden glow grows one last time, violent and quick to the point that it takes only a moment to seemingly consume the whole world. Elara feels something crumbling around her, and realizes with a sliver of terror that the Weapon is _melting._ She doesn't worry for long, however, as the entirety of the Final Termination Weapon seems to cease its existence in a split second, all of its mass and energy flying straight up and into Mo. Yet, despite nothing propelling her along, Elera still rises right alongside Mo. "Where are we going," she screams, not entirely sure why when all the sounds in the world seem to have faded to nothingness.

"To fix this! To fix it all, and _get a better **ENDING!"**_ The golden light suddenly shoots in all directions, and the world ceases to be.


	2. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In hindsight, Mo may not have quite thought this through.

Elara peaked one eye open, and sighed with relief. She was on her bed, back at home. Still an Extremergy life form, but hey, at least she was alive. Plus, her bed was just as comfortable as she remembered it being!

There was a groan to her right, and she watched as Mo crawled out from under the mass of blankets that covered her bed. "Where are we..."

"My apartment," she explained. "The morning of my first day working at W.B. Labs."

"What's an apartment?"

Elara jumped off her bed and made her way to her bedroom door. "An apartment is a part of a building where someone lives."

"Okay... any more thoroughly descriptive bits of information you'd like to give me?"

"No, I don't think so." Mo grumbled and followed her into the main room of her apartment. Elara hopped into the tiny kitchen, hopped up onto a stool, then on top of her kitchen counter, and turned around to look at Mo as it gazed around the apartment in wonder. "Why are you acting so interested? This isn't anything special."

"It is to me," the blue slime mumbled absently. "I've never seen a place like this before. It's so... simple."

Elara did the closest thing to a shrug that she could. "Yeah, I lived pretty frugally."

"Pretty what?"

"Never mind." Mo grumbled again as Elara tipped over a wooden bowl, the contents of it spilling onto the counter. Among said contents was her phone, which she managed to turn on and unlock with a bit of effort. Not having limbs made using the phone difficult, but after a couple of minutes(and with a little help from Mo), she managed to reach the contacts and select Jeremiah Greenbell.

The phone rang twice before the director answered it. "Hello Elara. Is something the matter?"

"Er... yes, director. Something... extremely odd has come up. I'm afraid I may be late to work."

The line was quiet for a moment. "Something odd? What do you mean?"

Elara looked to Mo, who only gave her an approximation of a shrug. Elara rolled her eyes and sighed, looking back to her phone. "It's... difficult to explain."

Jeremiah was once again quiet for a second before speaking again. "Would it be possible for you to send a picture of whatever has come up?"

Elara looked at Mo for a moment. "...One second."

* * *

"Squish squash squish squash..."

Elera extended one of her limbs and smacked Mo. "Stop that, it's annoying."

"Then talk to me already."

"About what!"

"Oh, I don't know," the blue slime creature glared at her, "how about the plan once your scientist friends get here?"

"Why don't we just tell them what happened?" Mo gave her a deadpan look. "What?"

"They're not going to believe us."

"...Good point." She sighed and rolled over. "Um... I don't know. I guess we just try to not get murdered?" Mo groaned in exasperation.

"We're so screwed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit concerned I may have made Jeremiah a bit out of character, but I think it's good.  
> Also AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I HATE HOW SHORT THIS IS AND I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, future chapters should (hopefully) be longer, so there's that. And hopefully it won't take me another several months to get the next chapter written.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't actually played the game yet, but I've seen some stuff about it and wanted to write a story about the game. Might continue this, not sure yet.


End file.
